Family Aftermath
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: The after effects of Family Times... Just how everyone goes through angst, guilt, pain, hurt over the loss of that certain Queen.
1. Tugger

**[This is my epilogue story to Family Times. The same disclaimer as in that story. I only own Rimabeth, Ripton, Terricant, Sintra, Sintra, and I think that was it…]**

*Tugger POV*

Mistoffelees cradled my sisters body to him as she whispered something. A last attempt to redeem herself. A last chance to tell him she loved him. He picked up her body as he carried it into his own den. The rain began to lightly drizzle, then harder, it wasn't long before it was pouring. Jenny ushered the crying kittens away, taking them into the oven with the other Queens, trying to comfort them.

I was speechless. Griddlebone just smirked as she watched Rimabeths body be taken away. Only the Toms were left as we all stared at her with blank expressions. I stood up first approaching her rapidly.

"Well if it isn't The Rum Tum Tugger," She said as-a-matter-of-factly, placing her hands on her hips. "Last time I saw you, you were crying for your mum."

"Go to hell." I spit as my claws took one swipe at her throat, tearing out the jugular. I let it drop from my hands as I hear the drop of her body. I stared down at it coldly, watching the blood seep near my feet. I stepped back as it almost touched them, still staring as the last light died away. I shifted my jaw, turning as I walked away to my own den.

I couldn't believe that my little sister had just been slaughter in front of me. My heart was pounding in my throat as I sat down in the chair, placing my face in my hands I began to sob. Me. The Rum Tum Tugger. Crying. I had just lost my sister.

The pain struck me hard as I screamed out. Hoping that venting out the hurt, the grief, the guilt, would help. I could have stopped it. I should've stopped it. But I didn't. And now my sister was gone. It was all my fault. Everything that had ever happened to her was my fault. And mine alone.

I should've stopped her from seeing Ripton. I should've stopped Ripton. She wouldn't have mated with Ripton. She wouldn't have had a daughter. Then she wouldn't have gone to Macavity. Mistoffelees wouldn't have left. She wouldn't have gone into depression. She wouldn't have gone to find him. We wouldn't have attempted to save her. We wouldn't have gotten caught. She wouldn't have seen Ripton again. She wouldn't have killed one of her brothers. She wouldn't have been kidnapped by Ripton. She wouldn't have been banished. She wouldn't have started working for Griddlebone. She wouldn't have died.

It was my fault.

I'm sorry Rimabeth I'm sorry.


	2. Munkustrap

*Munkustraps POV*

I didn't save Rimabeth. I'm the protector of the Tribe. And I didn't save my own little sister. It shouldn't matter whether she was one of us still of not. It shouldn't have mattered if I knew her. Life is precious. And you don't really know how much you love something, until you've lost it.

I took her for granted for so many years. I trained her for combat, but I didn't help her emotionally. You lead by example. What kind of example is that? I was cold. Heartless.

And now Rimabeth was gone. Forever. I could hear her silence, see the stopping of her life, feel her presence leaving. Rimabeth was gone.

Tugger tore out Griddlebones throat, turning coldly and walked into his own den. I stared as the two pools of blood mixed together, never blinking, never moving. Demeter wrapped her arm around my shoulder, sobbing silently into my neck. I pressed my cheek against her soft head fur as Tumblebrutus and Alonzo began to clean up what was left of the disaster.

_"Munkustrap?" _Back up your mind. She isn't coming. Not at all, and never again. It cannot change, yet while strangely holy. _"Munkustrap?... You're a great big brother. Thank you." _I clamped my eyes shut, trying to make the haunting voice leave.

**[ *sniff* that was kind of sad. :( i think i might have to do another tugger one where he hears her too. anyhow. send me who's pov you think i should write in. because that would be amazing. and don't name mistoffelees because of course he's going to be in here.**

**btw. writing/reading this while listening to some of the songs on the New Moon cd is awesome. just not 'white demon love song', 'violet hour', 'shooting the moon', and 'meet me on the equinox'. **


	3. Pouncival

**[I need your guys's suggestions on who's POV you want me to write from. I mean of course I'm going to write a Mistoffelees one but that's at the end. So send me what POVs you want. **

**Same disclaimer as the last chapter. **

**Yeah…]**

*Pouncival POV*

Yes.

It was me.

I'd seen Rimabeth dodge into around the outside alleys of the junkyard. A good half mile away from any of the dens. So I ran to the Queen Joint, telling Griddlebone where her dear Terricant was. I'd recognized her from that club. And I was glad I'd killed her.

I watched as Rimabeth fell to the ground. I wasn't so glad anymore. The guilt struck me like a ton of bricks, my eyes growing wide as everyone froze. What had I done? I had just killed… why had I done it? Rimabeth had never done anything to me. Why did I even hate her? All I'd ever done was hurt her. But she had never once attempted to get revenge. And now I'd killed her.

I stood up and ran from the junkyard, glancing over my shoulder every few seconds. I ran and ran, my paws starting to hurt. I slowed down as I came into a small street, the yellow lines below me as I sat down to catch my breath.

I turned around as I hear the motor running, the light directly in front of my eyes. Before darkness.

**[ *happy dance* haha I killed pouncival. Ha…. Haha… hahaha. Ha…. :)**

**Reviews are much appretiacted. And yes I spelled that wrong, and no I'm not going to correct that. I know too many people who get annoyed by misspelling and I feel like being a nuisance today. ]**


	4. Alonzo POV

*Alonzo POV*

Rimabeth fell to the ground, her eyes staring directly at me before Mistoffelees began to hold her. She knew that for the longest time I'd loved her. Before Cassandra had come into my life she was my girl. It was our secret though. Before either Misto or Cassy had come into the picture. We had still been friends, still been very close. I could name off anything about her. Rima's favorite color... her favorite color was blue, her favorite food was chicken, her favorite flowers were fuchsias. She used to lay under the ones that my owners had just staring up at the pink petals. I'd lay next to her, slowly pawing at her fur. Even after Misto and Cassy she never stopped coming to stare at them. I never stopped her.

We were still great friends. I should've saved her! But I didn't, and I would hate myself every day for the rest of eternity for that. The happiness and light in her eyes slowly faded. Looking away from me to her own true love.

I would miss the girl who would fight with us Toms, laughing when 'she let us win'. I was going to miss The smile she would give me when she passed by. The way her laughter was so infectious, able to break any awkward or silent moment.

Rimabeth was gone.

[**neh. it's sad that i can add this much detail to someone who was hardly in the... you know what? i don't even think he was IN the story... **

**who to do next?...]**


	5. Jemima

*Jemima*

My Aunt fell to the ground, Mistoffelees quickly trying to save her. Hugging onto her for her own life.

I felt funny. Confused, in a sense. I knew that she'd died. I watched it happend. I understood that. But I didn't understand this feeling I felt. It was a pain I'd never had before, not like when I fell and scraped my pelt. No. This was a aching, burning, pain in my heart. But deeper than my heart. In my own Jellicle soul.

My Aunt Rimabeth was gone. She was one of the best friend I'd ever had. She was kind, graceful, beautiful, strong. She was always there for me when I'd needed it. No matter what she was doing, she'd drop it and come to help me. It was odd knowing that I would never get the chance to talk to her again. Knowing I would never see her laugh at her own advice, or smile and hug me, no more lullabies before sending me home. No more Aunt Rimabeth.


	6. Mistoffelees

*Mistoffelees POV*

My soul had been torn and shredded. My heart was like a mirror, maybe you could fix it. But you would always see those cracks. I held Rimabeth close to me, rocking her back and forth back and forth. Her body growing colder. Simple worn out memories. I wouldn't be able to live with the fact. Knowing that the only reason Rimabeth, MY Rimabeth, was... gone... was because she was trying to convince me that she loved me. Why hadn't I believed her. Was it because I was jealous? Angry? Was I trying to push her away so that I wouldn't have to go through with this pain? It didn't matter now. She loved me and I loved her. All around me, they're familiar. The faces, the places. But they would never be the same. The tears filled up and spilled over, I wanted to drown my sorrow. The guilt kicks in. I want to have no tomorrow. I told myself I won't miss her. But I'll remember, what it feels like beside her. I'll miss her fur in my face, the way her innocence tasted.

I laid her out on my lap, her peaceful expression forever on her beautiful face. I smiled for a moment. Just a moment. Before the sorrow, angst, pain, hurt, anguish, misery, torment, anxiety, all flooded back. My true love, my whole world. Please don't leave me. I needed her. I told her that I'd be there for it all. That I'd save her at any cost. Ha. I hadn't even saved her when she was standing right in front of me. I watched my entire being die before my eyes.

Rima, had made my head spin with a simple glance. But when she was there with me, and she'd smile. There was only me and her. There was something about her. Everything she did was beautiful. Everything she did was wonderful.

I put my face in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. Closing out the world, just feeling her fur across my own. If only she could see me mourning my love for her. I knew she loved me. I'd give up everything to bring her back. To live, to breathe. I have to be with you Rima. I can't let her go. I can't let go of that dream. I smiled again as I remembered every blissful second I'd ever had with her. I used to ask her how many times she would break me before I shattered. Now, I'd shattered.

You were the antidote that got me by. What I had really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am. That I love you Rima. I never meant to be so cold to you. I should have known you weren't lying. But I had never wanted to you to see this screwed up side of me. I never really wanted you to go. If you could only hear me, I'd let you know how I miss you. Forgive me Rima. I was a fool to ever let you go. I want you to know. There's no one else I'd rather be with. I proven it's true, I will always love you. Every night I will dream about the time when you were mine.

Rimabeth. I love you.

_"I love you Mistoffelees." _


	7. Rimabeth

**NOTE: she's still dead. I promise! Like not even playing... she's DEAD... the kind where you stop breathing and kind of sort of DIE.**

*Rimabeth POV*

"Mistoffelees.. I l-love… you." I whispered watching as everything went black. Death wasn't upsetting actually. It certainly wasn't as painful as I thought it was. I could feel all of the worries and problems simply lift off of me as I watched Mistoffelees slowly disappear. The drum beats out of time as I feel my heart stop.

My eyes fluttered open, staring up at the pure white sky. I sat up, no pain at all to stop me. I stared around at the sad Jellicles, the kits being ushered away. Tugger walked away from the bloody pool that was once Griddlebone. I followed him into his den, watching him as he began to cry. Never, not once, in my entire life. Had I seen my brother cry. The Rum Tum Tugger was someone you cried over, not someone who cried because of you. I turned my head about, nervously trying to look away. I slowly walked over to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. I didn't say anything, just sat there holding him. His fur was once soft and warm, I couldn't feel it now. I couldn't feel his heart beat, or the warmth his body gave off when he tackles you in a hug when you came home. Oh Tugger, you're not alone. I'm here for you Tugger. I ran my paws through what would probably feel like his fluffy, long mane. I couldn't feel him.

"I'm sorry Rimabeth." 

What was there to be sorry for? He'd helped me countless times when I'd come home from Ripton. He'd tried to save me when I'd been captured by Macavity. What could he be sorry for.

"Tugger?" I knew he wouldn't hear me. "Tugger you're the best big brother I could ever ask for." The tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked up blankly at the wall. I couldn't. I just couldn't ... he took in one last sob of a breath as I kissed his head, walking out of the room. As odd as it sounded, one day he'd die too. And I'd be there to welcome him with open arms, ready for one of those hugs.

Munkustrap just stared as Alonzo and Tumble cleaned up the new mess. Alonzo, sweet sweet Alonzo. I remembered when I used to be with him. I'd sit under his humans wonderful flowers petals, just staring up at them as he pawed at my fur. His hazel eyes staring at me longingly. I'd turn over and kiss him thoroughly, and his arm would snake around my waist, pulling me into pure embrace. He was strong, loyal, nice, polite, funny, protective. He was almost everything I looked for in a Tom. But there was just that one flaw. He was so protective of me. I could take care of myself. Alonzo was older than me, more experienced than me. But I still loved to be with him. I gently walked over to him, watching him pull away the bloody form. I put my hand on his arm, watching him stop in his tracks, look up and swallow the tears as he continued with his work.

Demeter cried on my brothers shoulder as they both stared where I once lay. I leaned down, placing a small kiss into his head fur, whispering,

"Munkustrap?" He eyes shot open, darting around. Could he really hear me? Was I getting closer to being understood - if that was the word? "Munkustrap?... You're a great big brother. Thank you." He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, trying to ignore my words. You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel Munkustrap.

Time for my big finale.

I slowly approached my own den, staring in awe as Mistoffelees clutched onto my body. It was odd sight. Staring down at your dead body, your beloved clinging onto it. His rocked me back and forth, rubbing my now cold pelt. He laid me out across his lap, a small smile escaping his lips. I smirked, walking slowly to him, staring down in an observant fashion. A tear slipped from his eye as he put his face in his hands.

He was the thing that kept me up at night, knowing that my every dream, was now my reality. Mistoffelees could make my heart skip with one smile, my world light up with one laugh. I needed to be with him, and I would be eventually.

"I love you Mistoffelees" I whispered, softly pressing my lips to his. He faded from my sight. This was Heavyside. A simply beautiful field, everyone sat on a sort hill of their own. People talking, children laughing. Children. Oh these poor kits, they hadn't even had a chance to live. I stared out over the endless stretch of land, every piece covered in past Jellicles. I felt the wind rush around me as the people around me switched.

"Mummy?" I turned around, my little girl staring back at me. "Mum!" She yelled as she ran into my open arms. I scooped her up holding her close to me. My little girl. My only little girl. My heart jumped into my throat as I choked on a sob. Thank you Everlasting Cat. And soon, she'd meet her... father of the sort. She'd meet my Mistoffelees. And I'd be together. I'd be waiting. I'll be waiting.


End file.
